Uηα Iηocente Veηgαηzα
by Harmonie Roux
Summary: Porque nadie se burlaba de Itachi Uchiha y salía vivo para contarlo •Reto: -Inocentadas en Akatsuki- para Akatsuki Rules•


**»** _Masashi Kishimoto & Harmonie Roux. Reservados todos los derechos_ ©

* * *

**●.: UNA INOCENTE VENGANZA :.●**

* * *

_"La venganza es dulce y no engorda…"_

* * *

.

**I**tachi Uchiha nunca olvidaba nada, desde el mínimo pestañeo hasta el rostro más feo. Nada se le escapaba, nada pasaba por alto, nada perdonaba, mucho menos si le hacían pasar alguna vergüenza, eso, sin duda, taladraba sonoramente en su ego Uchiha.

Pese al tiempo que tenía conviviendo con la loca organización Akatsuki, jamás había perdido el juicio, pese al desespero que le causaban los gritos de Tobi y Deidara y las majaderías de Hidan, nunca lo habían visto molesto, ni faltándole el respeto a nadie, mucho menos haciendo el ridículo frente a todos.

Pasar vergüenzas era un enunciado que nunca en la vida iba acompañado de un Uchiha, al menos sus ancestros jamás lo habían conocido, pero él vivió en carne propia el bochorno de pasar una vergüenza justo en Noche Buena.

Por iniciativa de Pain —mangoneado como siempre por Konan—, cada año celebraban la Navidad todos juntos, como si realmente fueran una familia normal, como si no fueran buscados criminales, como si a todos les gustara celebrar y fingir que vivían con amor y paz.

Él todo lo que deseaba era pasar una noche tranquila, sin tantos escándalos, simplemente quedarse sentado y recordar viejas Navidades con su verdadera familia, pero su tranquilidad fue usurpada por el peor enemigo de Itachi Uchiha, el alcohol.

Entre sus mismos compañeros le tendieron una trampa para que éste consumiera y consumiera vino y cerveza sin medida. Y como dirían, una cosa le llevó a otra y para cuando despertó al día siguiente, por aquello de medio día, amaneció con un terrible dolor de cabeza, mareos y náuseas. Había despertado con una tremenda resaca. Y si eso no fuera poco, cuando entró a la sala, guiado por las carcajadas de sus compañeros, sintió que la sangre se le iba a los talones, la resaca se le había bajado y por vez primera sus compañeros conocieron a un Itachi enojado.

Pues en medio del festejo e influenciado por el alcohol y el resto de sus compañeros, Itachi había comenzado a bailar de forma sensual a Konan, la cual igual andaba un poco tomada, aunque no tanto como el resto. Ésta por su parte se había puesto roja, sonrojada por la manera en que Itachi hacía su intento de sensual baile, aprovechando que Pain se había quedado dormido desde antes a causa del alcohol.

El problema era que ahí no había quedado todo, pues no conformes con haberlo orillado a enseñar sus negros bóxers, encima lo habían grabado exhibiendo sus encantos, video que en cuestión de minutos Kakuzu se había encargado de vender por internet a un grupo de locas fangirls, alegando que de esa manera recuperaría parte del dinero gastado en la dichosa fiesta.

Las carcajadas de sus compañeros mirando su video una y otra vez, jamás se le borrarían de la mente.

Por ello se las cobraría caro por semejante vergüenza pública que le habían hecho pasar. Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Kisame y Deidara, le pagarían la humillación.

Con absoluto sigilo, propio de un ninja calificado como él, llegó a cada una de sus víctimas de una secreta manera.

Aprovechó que Deidara tomaba una siesta en el sofá de la cueva para pegarle un chicle en el cabello, dejándoselo embarrado por todo lo largo. El rubio ni siquiera sintió pues siguió profundamente dormido.

Tardó en encontrar algo importante en el cuarto de Kakuzu, pues todo aquello que implicara dinero, era estrictamente guardado por el tacaño tesorero, como por ejemplo Piggy, la preciada alcancía en forma de marranita de Kakuzu, la cual tomó por intercambio, dejándole en su lugar un peluche de Hello Kitty con una nota diciéndole: "púdrete tacaño de mierda". Salió de contrabando y justo en la entrada de la puerta al cuarto de Hidan dejó caer la alcancía, rompiéndola en mil pedazos, regándose algunas monedas y billetes sobre el suelo.

Del hermoso jardín de Zetsu destruyó toda la vegetación, llevándose de encuentro el preciado jazmín que cuidaba como si fuera su vida.

Por último y antes de que llegaran sus compañeros, fue a la alcoba de Kisame para de igual manera tomar aquello que para él era como un tesoro, la pequeña pecera de Nemo.

Se sintió la peor de las escorias al pensar en lo que hacía, pero luego recordó las burlas de sus camaradas y la filosa sonrisa de Kisame señalándole, así que teniendo esa imagen en mente, se dispuso a orinar dentro de la pecerita.

Volvió a su alcoba a descansar y fingir que nada había sucedido, a aparentar indiferencia, demencia y todo lo que terminara en _encia_.

Fue paciente y esperó con tranquilidad hasta que alguno de los afectados diera el primer aviso, y ese había sido el escandaloso de Deidara quien con un tremendo grito alarmó a todos en la casa.

—¡Ven acá estúpido Tobi, te haré cenizas ahora mismo, hm! —amenazaba Deidara al tiempo que corría detrás de un angustiado Tobi.

—¡Pero Senpai, por qué quiere matar a Tobi, si Tobi fue un buen chico y le quitó el chicle que tenía pegado!

Se defendía el enmascarado corriendo por lo largo de la sala sujetando en una mano unas enormes tijeras de jardinero y en la otra gran parte del cabello de Deidara.

—¡Idiota, tú lo has de haber pegado! —lloriqueó correteándole aún, enojándose más por las burlas de Sasori, al cual le causaba gracia la diminuta coleta de Deidara, la cual daba más bien la impresión de ser una pequeña palmera en su cabeza—. ¡Te haré explotar Tobi, esto no te lo perdonaré, hm!

—¡Alguien por favor ayude a Tobi, él sólo quiso ser bueno, lo juro!

Para placer de Itachi, la patética discusión duró un par de minutos más hasta que en el pasillo de los dormitorios se escuchó el ridículo lamento de Kakuzu.

—¡Hidan! —gritó completamente molesto Kakuzu.

Itachi sonrió, sabía que ahí iba a haber sangre.

—¡Joder Kakuzu, viejo tacaño mierdero, ya te dije que yo no lo hice!

Se defendió el albino, palabras que por supuesto el tesorero no creyó, más aún luego de haber visto la nota sobre su buró. Por tal razón y, sintiendo un profundo dolor al ver los restos de Piggy regados, sin piedad alguna le voló la cabeza al jashinista.

—¡Avaro de mierda, ahora regrésame la cabeza! —exigió desde el otro extremo del pasillo.

—Con mucho gusto —respondió el tesorero, avanzando amenazante a pasos lentos hacia él.

—¡Pero qué…! —debatió Hidan al ver como con coraje Kakuzu le quitaba la cabeza a la Kitty—. ¡Ni se te ocurra estúpido tesorero bueno para nada! ¡No lo hagas, joder Kakuzu, regrésame la cabeza a mi cuerpo, Jashin-sama te castigará por esto, viejo mierdero!

—Grita lo que quieras pero nadie te ayudará, y ni Jashin ni nadie me devolverá a mi Piggy nuevamente.

Contestó ronco, endemoniado, cosiendo con rapidez la cabeza de Hidan al esponjoso y afeminado cuerpo de la Kitty.

Los gritos de ambos, principalmente de Hidan, fueron como lindas alabanzas a Itachi Uchiha.

No le fue necesario esperar mucho para escuchar el pleito entre Kisame y Zetsu, los cuales discutían cada uno por sus particulares desgracias.

—¡Tú fuiste quien orinó en la pecera de Nemo, verdad aloe vera andante y bipolar! —acusó Kisame, mostrándole desafiante su afilada dentadura.

—¡Y qué me dices de mi Jazmín! Tanto envidiabas nuestro amor porque sabes que en el fondo, nadie se fijará en ti por feo —se defendió.

Cada quien aprovechó la discusión para sacar a relucir sus diferencias y de paso sus complejos de inferioridad, uno por sentirse feo y el otro por ser un tipo sumamente extraño.

Itachi en cambio, desde la comodidad de su alcoba disfrutó su venganza, sin necesidad de que su nombre se viera manchado.

Rió airoso, nadie se burlaba de Itachi Uchiha y salía ileso, nadie.

Se puso en pie yendo hacia la cocina para celebrar su triunfal victoria con dangos, sin embargo, apenas salió de la alcoba y una seca y autoritaria voz le detuvo.

—Itachi… —le llamaron. Éste por respuesta se quedó firme, sin girarse—. ¿Me puedes explicar qué hace un video tuyo siendo exhibido por internet en donde sales bailándole precisamente a Konan?

Exigió saber Pain, remarcando el nombre de la susodicha al final de la oración.

Itachi se maldijo internamente, había cantado victoria antes de tiempo. Aún así no respondió ni hizo un mísero gesto, no le daría la dicha al líder de verlo caer en su juego. Una fugaz imagen de aquella noche le llegó de pronto, recordando con especial atención y singularidad el rostro de Konan sonrojada ante su acercamiento y su baile. Ciertamente el hecho de saber que había sido un patético baile erótico impulsado por el alcohol, le daba coraje y vergüenza, pero al mismo tiempo no podía negar que aún con sus sentidos confundidos, aquella chica sonrojada se veía especial, al menos para su mirada.

—Qué quieres que te explique si fue justo como lo describes, un baile sólo para ella —respondió serio, alzando arrogante una ceja para rematar con su jugada agregando—: Pero que ambos disfrutamos, y mucho.

Sin tener vela en el entierro, Pain también había sido víctima de sus fechorías ese día.

Continuó su inicial camino hacia la cocina dejando solo a un molesto y pensativo líder.

Bien, lo había hecho, y ya no había vuelta atrás, aunque seguro estaba que después de aquello, terminaría durmiendo debajo de un puente.

.

.

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora:_** Itachi es un genio, claro que lo único que tenía que hacer era provocarlos poquito y ellos mismos harían el resto :3 Dejé a Sasori fuera del juego porque es de los pocos cuerdos en Akatsuki u.u

Esta es mi segunda aportación del reto del día de los inocentes en Akatsuki :3

Bien, espero y les haya agradado poquito y me dejen saber sus opiniones =D


End file.
